


A Moment

by Jitter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sam/Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Jack drabble. Old one, first posted on Gate forums and then FF.net. Sexual themes implied, nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

He loves exploring her body.

Inch by inch every time they are together in bed. Searching it. Tracing it as if he's trying to imprint her curves on his mind forever. His mouth kisses and bites in an almost ritualistic way when he abruptly pauses at her navel.

"That's new."

His warm breath on her abdomen makes her shiver and sigh deeply. Jack touches the cold metal ring that's piercing her skin.

"Is it allowed?" he asks and when Sam looks at him he knows what the answer is.

"No." she says and kisses him deeply "but neither is this."


End file.
